


Story

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [217]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes relates a story about one of their previous bases.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story

“It was a dark and stormy night.” Wes paused, giving Hobbie a rude gesture as the other pilot sighed and rolled his eyes. “Shut up, it was dark and it was storming.”

“Sure Wes, if you remember it that way.” Hobbie snorted, leaning back in his seat and smirking.

“I do. It was a dark and stormy night, and we were all sent to our rooms early so the base could conserve energy by shutting down the larger common areas. I was one of the last people to leave the mess, because I had only just gotten my tray a short time before the announcement and I was hungry.”

“The real horror story was the food that base had.” Wedge interrupted, grinning, “We should have sent that to the Imps and they would have fled immediately.”

Wes growled, “Can I tell the story, or do you want to keep talking?”

Wedge waved a hand toward Wes, “Go ahead, just making an observation.”

“Okay, so the food was bad, but I was hungry enough to eat duracrete at the time so I chanced it anyway. Being one of the last people in the mess meant that I was there when they started shutting down the kitchen power stations and all of the lights. I even helped put up some of the benches so the floors could be cleaned in the morning. I was always real helpful like that.”

“Yeah, sure you were. Didn’t you have punishment duty a lot when we were at that base?” Tycho crossed his arms over his chest, ignoring the dirty look he got from Wes.

“Maybe. I was still helpful though, and that was why I saw it. When the lights were off and the last of us were leaving, there was a sudden glow from the back corner, near the entry to the kitchen. I turned to look, in case we had forgotten to shut something down and I needed to go back to do that. It wasn’t a device though, it was a glowing figure. It had four arms and a beard.” Wes nodded sharply, “It waved all of its arms at me, but when I took a step closer it suddenly vanished.”

Hobbie stared at Wes with narrowed eyes, “So you’re telling us that you saw a Force ghost?”

“Yep.” Wes looked at his friends, a stubborn set to his jaw. “I did see one and no one can tell me otherwise. You weren’t there.”

“Of course, Wes, we’d never try to second guess what you saw.” Wedge glanced at Tycho, trying not to smile.

Wes caught the look and pouted. “You never second guess Luke and he heard voices and saw ghosts.”


End file.
